


the unstoppable force (pulls me to you)

by LizMikaelson, saltziepark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hosie Endgame, Imagine Me And You AU, but slowburn, happy ending duh, hope is a florist and penelope is her best friend and thats the brotp we never got, hope is so damn stubborn, is there a ship name for lizzie and alyssa?, of course pedro is here, slowburn, we are here to satisfy all of your romcom fantasies, we know you all never asked for this, will josie actually say you're a wanker number nine?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizMikaelson/pseuds/LizMikaelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltziepark/pseuds/saltziepark
Summary: Imagine Me and You AU."I think you know immediately. As soon as your eyes... Then everything that happens from then on just proves that you have been right in that first moment. When you suddenly realize that you were incomplete and now you are whole..."
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Josette Laughlin, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade & Josie Saltzman
Comments: 42
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Josie’s up early, even before her alarm, and she waits for it to go off before checking her texts and emails as she lies against the cool sheets of her bed, mindlessly scrolling because everything had been completed for weeks and today was actually finally happening. The most important day of her life. Her wedding day. 

But she would certainly remember it for different reasons. 

The deal that Josie had made with Jade regarding sleeping arrangements for their last night as fiancées had resulted in Josie waking up alone, with Jade across town at Wendy’s flat. She tries not to let it bother her. She tries to think about how after today, she would be married to a perfectly lovely wife and they could finally start their perfectly lovely lives together. 

Josie sighs again, exhaling her nerves up to the ceiling before dashing off to the bathroom to shower. 

Across town, Hope stands behind the counter of her shop, Thorn & Rose, listening to an old woman drone on and on about the bouquet that she needed to commemorate the passing of her beloved (or not so beloved) dog: “I want something that says - I'm sorry he's dead...but not that sorry. He was just a dog and you shouldn't have loved him more than me. Can you do me a bunch that says that?” 

Hope is ready to strangle the woman, her eyes rolling so far back into her head, but fighting the urge to kick the woman out, Hope finds herself nodding. 

“Yeah, sure, um, gimme a few moments to put that together for you in the back, if you don’t mind waiting.” 

Hope disappears into the room behind the register, grabbing some butcher paper and stems of zinnias and yarrows, pairing them with cuttings she had found yesterday to craft a bouquet that secretly spoke of a cure for a broken heart and mournful absence, but the woman had her head too far up her ass to know the difference. She would see stems and flowers and petals and be happy. Probably. 

Tying the bunch secure with a string of twine, she admires her work, fingertips running along the petals, lost in a reverie, until the woman clears her throat and Hope scurries out to the front. 

“$20 for the bouquet,” Hope smiles, passing it over to the woman who barely chances a glance at it before handing over a bill and departing without so much as a thank you. 

“Have a nice day,” she calls with a smile, adding “bitch” under her breath as the woman opens the door, the bell jingling loudly to signal her departure. 

Sighing and running a hand through her hair, Hope pulls her phone out of her back pocket. 

“Shit, shit! Penelope, where the hell are you?!” 

* * *

Josie sits before a large mirror, the blinding white lights nearly causing permanent retinal damage as one of the makeup artists colors her lips a dark red, grinning at her far too broadly. 

“Josie, please tell your mother that we can’t both be wearing suits,” she hears her mom, Caroline, sigh from the other room. 

“Mum, what is Mom talking about?” Josie yells, mouthing the word “sorry” to the poor makeup artist who adds some blush to her cheeks. 

Josette, Mum to Josie, comes into the room in a white pantsuit that looks like it had been tailored just for her (and it probably had) with Pedro trailing along in her wake, his bow tie already crooked. Josie leans over to straighten it for him and he pounds her knuckles with his with a wink. 

“You ready, little man?”

“Shouldn’t you be asking yourself that?” her adopted brother lobbies back at her, looking up at Caroline. “I’ve got a question!” 

“Will somebody please put a gag on my son,” Caroline sighs, a flurry of waving hands and blonde hair. “Josette, we can not both wear suits.”

“You both look nice, Mom,” Josie states, inhaling deeply and fiddling with the tie on her robe, before she disappears into the bathroom for the most important part of this morning’s tasks - getting into the dress. 

“Why is the alphabet in that order?” Pedro interrupts and Josie laughs to herself, shedding the stain robe and watching it fall to the floor. 

“Nobody knows, nobody cares,” Caroline snaps, “so for once in your life, would you just-”

Josie steps into the room, dress on and impeccable, eyes downcast as she pulls at the material, only glancing up a moment later to take in everyone’s view with a shy smile. 

Interrupting her mother’s rant is only an added bonus as the room falls into silence. “What do you think?” she asks, several seconds later. 

“Holy wow,” Mum says, grinning at her, and even Mom looks pleased. 

“Oh, darling,” Caroline sighs, a dreamy look on her face. 

Pedro smirks ar her. “You look like a meringue.”

“Good,” she decides. Full bridal dress and all, that’s not too bad. She could look worse, she reasons. 

“But a pretty meringue,” her sister interrupts from the other doorway, kneeling down to catch Pedro, who immediately rushes towards her with his arms spread wide. 

“Everything I’ve ever wanted,” Josie grins. This is the happiest day of her life, after all. She’s going to be happy. “Hey Liz.”

“Hey sis,” Lizzie smiles back at her. “Ready for your first wedding day?”

Josie rolls her eyes. “Ready for my _only_ wedding day, thank you very much.”

“Some things get better with practice,” Lizzie replies, booping Pedro on the nose, who just giggles. He was putty in Lizzie's arms and everyone, Pedro included, knew it. 

“Weddings not being one of them.”

Lizzie shrugs. “I had fun every time.” It’s been three for her. But Josie's not her sister, and that’s not what she wants. Josie wants to get married, once, in a perfectly lovely wedding to her lovely wife, and then they can finally, finally start their lives together. 

“Let’s get going,” Mum interrupts. She’s always been better than anyone else at reading Josie’s moods, eyes flashing over Josie's face quickly.

“We’ll meet you there?” Josie asks Lizzie, who is grabbing her purse after a quick touch to her lips to make sure her makeup was flawless. It was. 

“Yeah, yeah, Jade’s sent a flurry of texts that started out fine and have since moved into a slightly panicked territory. She’s afraid you won’t show, which is ridiculous because you two are absolutely and ridiculously in love, but I think Wendy needs an extra set of hands.” 

“You’re the best,” Josie calls to Lizzie’s retreating form, hiking up her dress in her hands as she hears Lizzie say “I know!” loudly before slamming the front door. 

“Can we go now? I can’t pull a Lizzie and be late for my wedding.” 

“Now was that her second or third wedding that she was late to?” Caroline laughs, ushering Pedro out of the bedroom and towards the door. 

“It was both of them, sweetheart,” Josette replies with a laugh. 

* * *

Hope loads the last box in her Jeep, careful not to disturb any of the centerpieces and bouquets for today’s wedding. 

She hadn’t met the couple, had only dealt with the mother of the bride. Well, one of the brides. Which was _odd_ , because she had jumped at the chance to do the flowers for a lesbian wedding, but hadn’t met the couple. It had been all about the mother, as it were. Which suited Hope just fine, as long as she got paid. 

Penelope comes out of the shop behind her with a cup of coffee in hand, a denim jacket on her body over a cream sweater and black jeans. She definitely did not look the part of a florist, but Hope couldn’t bear to tell her that leather booties and lavender didn’t mix as well as Penelope thought they did. 

“Sure you don’t want backup?” she asks, leaning against the doorframe. 

“I think I can handle a wedding by myself, Pen. This is _my_ business, after all. And you were late this morning.”

“Yeah, but as your partner in all things financial, your business is my business. Even if you’re the boss.” Penelope pauses, watching Hope fret over the placement of the boxes, like a game of Tetris that Hope knew far too well. 

“Want to hang out after? We could stop by that dive bar over on Olympic - the Coven? It’s ladies’ night,” Penelope wiggles her eyebrows suggestively but Hope only laughs, walking over and stealing the mug of coffee for a quick sip before returning it to her best friend’s hand. 

“I’m okay,” she states simply, turning away to recount the boxes that she had counted thrice before. 

“You need a love life, Hope,” Penelope counters, shaking her head as Hope hops in the front seat of the Jeep, closing her door with a slam. 

“I have a like life, it suits me just fine,” the brunette counters with a glare, silently begging Penelope to end the conversation. 

“Fine, more for me then,” Penelope smiles with a wink, watching Hope drive away. "Have fun!"

* * *

Lizzie sprints up the grass at the vineyard, successfully avoiding some errant sprinklers to dash into the large manor next to where some guests were already seated. 

“She’s on her way, don’t worry!” Lizzie prefaces, seeing the concern etched on Jade’s face a mile away. “When I left they were fighting over who was going to wear the pantsuit, and surprisingly, or - you know - not surprisingly because it’s Josie - she mediated. So, deep breaths. She’s coming.” 

Jade breathes for what looks like the first time since Lizzie burst into the room, curls bouncing as her shoulders shake. 

“You look so gorgeous. Josie's going to have a hard time keeping her eyes off of you,” Lizzie smiles, joining Wendy and one of the other bridesmaids, Alyssa, at Jade’s side. Lizzie takes in their dresses, a deep maroon that complements her navy blue gown, eyes moving up and down Alyssa’s legs a moment too long before glancing away. 

"That's the idea," Jade laughs, but she's biting her lip and Lizzie knew they were going to need to touch up her lipstick at least two more times before the ceremony. 

Hope watches the scene in front of her, for a moment, before she approaches holding four bouquets. She was still unsure about this wedding. She likes knowing the couple. Likes knowing who they are, likes making sure that her flowers fit them. But this couple was a total mystery. 

“Hi,” she says, stepping closer. 

“Hi,” the bride replies, looking more than a little nervous, hands shaking as Hope hands her a larger bouquet. She’s pretty - thin and petite, with curly blonde hair and perfect teeth, eyebrows raising at Hope’s approach.

“You’re Jade, right? The bride?” Hope prompts. 

“Yeah, yeah, yes I am. Well, one of them, of course. Call me Jade.”

Wow, she is a mess. Bride number two must be quite something. “Well, I did your flowers. I'm Hope.” 

“Oh, did you?” Jade’s watery voice croaks out as she positively beams. “They’re fabulous. Aren’t they, Lizzie?” 

“They’re lovely. Mine were nice for my second wedding. My fucking florist had food poisoning the morning of my third wedding and nearly vomited all over my roses.” 

Hope’s eyes flash to the opinionated blonde next to the bride, eyeing her warily, but her bark seemed worse than her bite. And three weddings, good god. 

“You don’t have food poisoning, do you?” Lizzie narrows her eyes at Hope, giving her a once before nodding to herself in a satisfied way.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Hope responds with a small smile, making sure that all the bouquets she was handing to Lizzie and the two others were symmetric. 

“Good. I should have killed that florist when I had the chance.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Hope had to have misheard her. The blonde, Lizzie, really wasn’t regretting not _murdering_ her florist for the stomach flu, right? What the hell kind of a family was this?

* * *

Josie squeezes next to Pedro in the limo, her mothers sneaking glances at each other from across the small divide between the seats and Josie can barely breathe with how heavy-lidded their glances are. 

“Uh, it’s my day, remember?” she finally gets out, nearly choking on the words. 

“Yes, we know, but weddings always make me think of our special day,” Caroline replies with a wave of her hand. 

“Can you believe that it’s been nearly twenty-eight years, my love?” 

“Mom, gross,” Pedro interjects. 

“I wanted them to stop the car,” Josette confesses, “I was so nervous that everything would go wrong.”

“I’m damn glad you didn’t,” Caroline snaps, but her eyes are sparkling as she looks at her wife. 

“Well, I knew I had you waiting for me. How could I walk away from that?”

“Gross,” Pedro and Josie chorus together, but seconds later Josie yells, “stop the car!” 

“You can’t be serious,” Caroline breathes, looking daggers at Josie while Pedro clasps his hands to his mouth. 

“I have to pee,” Josie smirks, dashing out of the car and into the nearest Starbucks, holding all ten pounds of her train off of the ground as she ran. Caroline and Josette pile out of the limo to run after her, remarkably well in heels. Pedro watches from the window, pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket for a quick game of solitaire while he waits.

* * *

“All right, panic over,” Jade breathes out as the mother of the bride comes running across the field, the cutest boy chasing after her. “They're here now.” Hope can’t help but smile at the obvious relief on her face.

“Good luck,” Lizzie grins. 

“Is everything okay? Is Josie okay?” Jade manages.

“Hi, Jade,” Pedro smiles, giving Jade a hug and beaming up at her. 

“Hey, babe,” Jade winks back at him. 

“Are you the little brother of the bride?” Hope asks, kneeling before the boy with a boutonnière in her hand. 

“That’s me,” he answers with a smile. “You’re really pretty! Are you the flower lady?” 

“That’s me,” Hope laughs, “Can I pin this on your jacket?” 

“As long as you don’t poke me,” he warns. 

“I’ll do my best not to poke you.” 

“Jade, I've got a question!” 

“Not now, honey!” Caroline replies, shaking her head with a kind smile on her lips, as if this exchange happened far, far too often. 

“What's the question, P?” Jade smiles, looking down at him.

“What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?” Wow. This is one smart kid. 

“I haven't got a damn clue, I'm afraid,” Jade replies, shaking her head. 

“There you are, you see,” Caroline snaps. “Now we can let Jade get married in peace.”

It’s probably not her place, but Hope can’t really help it at the questioning gaze in Pedro’s eyes. “It never happens,” she begins. “If there's a thing that can't be stopped, then it's not possible for there to be something else which can't be moved, and vice versa. They can't both exist. You see, it's a trick question. That’s the answer.”

The smile on his face is blinding. “Can she sit with me?” Pedro looks at his mother, his eyes bright and shining. 

She focuses on the kid, who immediately has his next questions ready. “When do fish sleep?”

But she can still hear Jade talking to Lizzie “She's coming, right? You said she was coming.”

“She is coming,” Lizzie replies.

“Of course she is.” 

“Yep.”

“When? When's she coming?”

“My sister's already here, Montgomery. She's just in the other room because you both decided to keep up this stupid air of mystery before you walk down the aisle,” Lizzie sighs. “So, please breathe, or you’ll be unconscious by the time she arrives.”

“What's your name, anyway?” Hope asks the boy in front of her, straightening up his tie. 

“Everyone calls me P. It’s short for Pedro. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Pedro.”

“I’m adopted. Josie and Lizzie aren’t. Mum had them when she was still married. But Mom says her first husband was a dumbass.”

“Pedro,” Caroline scolds. 

Hope shakes her head with a smile, reaching for his hand. “Most men are dumbasses. Come on, let’s go grab some seats. We don’t want you to miss the ceremony.”

“She’s right,” Lizzie says. “Let’s get going. Especially you, Montgomery.”

Hope walks out of the room with Pedro, crossing the lawn and finding a few open seats before the massive wooden archway, decorated with heliotropes and honeysuckle - two of her favorite flowers, their colors perfectly complementing the maroons and blues of the bridesmaids' dresses and ribbons on the chairs. 

The music begins moments later, a string quartet off to the side playing a melodic tune. Jade walks down the aisle first, her parents alongside her, who kiss her cheek before taking their seats. Wendy and Lizzie are next, the maids of honor, each holding a bouquet and flashing smiles at the crowd as they walk toward the altar. 

* * *

Lizzie bends her head to whisper to Wendy as the other bridesmaids traipse down the aisle - “Has Alyssa always looked that good?” 

“Really, Lizzie? It’s your sister’s wedding.”

“Yeah, but I got a vibe,” Lizzie responds, a small smile lighting up her face as she watches Alyssa approach. 

“Shouldn’t we be talking about Jade and Josie?” 

“You’re right, you're right,” Lizzie sighs, closing her eyes slowly. “But you got that vibe too, right?” 

“The only vibe I get from you, Lizzie, is bored, straight, and terrible with men.” 

“Then maybe I shouldn’t date _men_.” 

“Is your sister’s wedding really the right place to figure out your sexual identity?”

"You would know that it's a spectrum, Wendy."

“Shut up, both of you,” Jade breathes through clenched teeth, eyes shining already as Josie finally, finally appears. “She’s here.” 

“Told you,” Lizzie smirks, earning a slap from Wendy. 

* * *

“Okay, I think your big sis is here, so I’m gonna go set up the reception, alright?” Hope whispers to Pedro who beams back to her with a small wave.

Hope slides along the free chairs in her aisle, hoping to dash out of the ceremony as stealthy as possible, a deep sigh as she straightens up to watch the other bride - Josie - she remembers from the paperwork, make her way down the aisle. Her eyes are downcast, but the smile she is wearing is radiant, love pouring out of her body. It’s then that Josie’s eyes drift upwards to the crowd, brown irises magically meeting Hope’s blue eyes and time stops. The world stops spinning and Hope holds her breath, feeling her heart stutter in her chest and she's momentarily weightless. Floating as Josie takes measured strides towards the altar, eyes focused only on Hope.

Hope feels herself pause, as if struck by lightning at the sheer beauty radiating from this woman. Josie’s dress is perfect, like the color of falling snow and she should probably only ever wear this color, her lips shining in the sunlight, a deep red. She is achingly, _breathtakingly_ beautiful. Hope’s never felt a connection like this before, as if for one magical moment the world has been reduced to only them, as if the wedding and the guests and everyone else are gone, and the only people in the world are Hope and a girl with the warmest brown eyes she has ever seen.

Josie's the first to look away, glancing down once again and then back up, as if to rid herself of the sight of Hope and the florist takes the opportunity to dash away, hiding behind a stone pillar, her heart racing. Whatever that was - it was charged, tangible, and Hope needed a thousand more moments like that. Preferably with someone who isn’t getting married this very moment.

Hope breathes shakily, head swimming with fog and palms clammy as she adjusts the blazer she was wearing, a dark tie lazily tied around her neck over a white blouse, rounding the corner to the reception area, biting her lip and trying, desperately trying, but failing miserably, to forget Josie’s impenetrable gaze and the small smile that danced upon her lips as her eyes met Hope’s. She focuses on the flowers and the arrangements, but the world feels different now, like it’s no longer spinning around an axis, but instead around Josie. Her gravitational pull stronger than that of the moon and Hope feels herself pulled back to the ceremony. She feels different now, too. 

Like she’s made a connection that is impossible to walk away from.


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon passes by in a whirlwind and Josie's sure that it has been the perfect day, the perfect ceremony. The woman she’d seen, briefly, had been on her mind for a bit. Josie doesn’t know her, has no idea if she’s someone Jade invited or if maybe Caroline had extended the guest list. And it doesn’t really matter. Josie will probably never see her again, so probing the earth-shattering look that she had received, nearly making her stumble on her way to marry the love of her life, well, that just seems silly.

But Josie spots her walking towards her, her eyes fixed on the bowl of punch and she can’t help herself when she whispers, “Psst, over here!” She spins the ladle but it’s no use and shit, should she _really_ have called the woman over? 

Hope turns on her heels, hand immediately flying up to her hair to smooth down any stray locks before she approaches Josie, taking a deep breath and saying lamely, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Josie responds, really not thinking this through because the woman’s eyes are just...wow, but Josie hopes she's doing her best to spin Hope away from the punchbowl and keep her gaze focused on her instead. She can do that, right? She's the bride after all. Well, one of them. And today's her special day and her dress can block the drinks table easily. 

“We haven't met, but I’m Hope,” the woman says with a small smile.

“Josie,” Josie manages, somehow almost keeping her cool because Hope’s eyes are so damn blue and Josie finds herself lost in her gaze. Again. 

“I did your flowers,” the woman says and Josie can’t help the smile that crosses her face. She’d been worried about letting Caroline choose all the flowers, but she absolutely loved the result. It’s as if the florist has perfectly paired each stem and petal with a delicate touch and precision that Josie found to be ethereal and whimsical and absolutely perfect, eyes moving around the room before back to Hope. 

“You did? My flowers are nice.” 

“Anyway, I was just gonna get… a drink,” Josie’s very pretty florist says.

“I wouldn't,” Josie blurts out. She can’t let the florist swallow her wedding ring because as she had been reaching for the ladle moments before, it had slid off, lost to the depths. And now the golden band was hidden somewhere in the punch bowl, instead of on Josie’s finger where it's supposed to sit for the rest of her life. 

“What do you mean? Is there something wrong?” Hope asks, knowing that if Josie’s response was something along the lines of the punch being spiked, that would certainly liven up the reception. “I'm here to help, after all. You’re paying me. Well, someone is, at any rate.” 

Josie looks at Hope, her tie askew in a lazy sort of way that seems perfectly planned and then to Jade who is laughing at something Wendy and Lizzie are saying before turning back to Hope. She gnaws on her lip and decides to bite the bullet, sighing as she turns to the punchbowl. 

“My ring,” she admits. “I was getting some of this punch and…”

“Your wedding ring?” Hope interjects, inhaling sharply.

“It fell off. Off and in there. My wedding ring is in there.” Hope joins Josie at the table, realizes how tall the bride is in her heels and inhales deeply, immediately regretting it because Josie smells like vanilla and plumeria with notes of grapefruit and musk and damnit, she’s only human, but Hope feels her mouth go dry. She needs that drink, as soon as humanly possible. 

“And you tried the ladle?” she asks, grabbing the implement from Josie’s hand, their fingers brushing. 

“Nope, nothing.” Josie inhales, nearly dropping the ladle into the drink along with her ring as Hope takes it from her. “I knew it felt a little loose after the ceremony, but I didn’t think it was going to just slip off. Jade's gonna kill me.”

“I’m sure she will be more than understanding, but hmm. So, you can't empty it...it’s too big,” Hope's talking to herself more than Josie, the solution clear in her mind as she unbuttons her sleeve, pulling the fabric up her arms and folding it over at her elbows. “Right, well, there’s only one thing to do,” she decides. “Cover me,” she adds with a smile, moving Josie in front of her as she leans over the bowl, preparing to plunge her arm into the dark red liquid, the ice sloshing over the edge as berries cascade on the white lace tablecloth. 

“Wait, what?” This woman is absolutely insane. Surely they can do something else...?

“Use the dress. I'm going in,” Hope replies with a smile, feeling Josie at her back, the material of the dress brushing against her body as she tries to ignore her proximity to Josie because she has a mission to accomplish, gorgeous women be damned. 

“You can't just... Oh, yes, really, you can,” Josie laughs, a hint of exhilaration running through her body at Hope’s bravado. And good god, had she really chosen a dress that large that it covered the drink table so easily?

A second later, she’s fluffing her skirt out as Damon, Jade’s boss approaches. He smiles in a lecherous way and Josie nearly rolls her eyes because every interaction with him is always laced with innuendo. Also, does he really have to have teeth that looked that shiny and sharp? He might as well start a nighttime career as a vampire. Anyway, for now, he definitely needs to get away from here so that Josie can get her wedding ring back on once Hope was done bobbing for the stupid thing. 

“Hi,” she says to him, spinning to move Hope move under the cover of her train. 

“They say white's the color of virgins, but if I know Jade, the only thing virgin around here is the olive oil.” Josie wants to gag and Hope nearly does, burying her laugh into the bowl as she fishes around for Josie’s wedding band. 

“It’s the 21st century and yet you still have such an eclectic way with your jokes, don’t you?” Josie levels back with a smirk. “Isn’t misogyny out of style?”

“Now, congratulations are in order but first, I need booze,” he ignores Josie’s statement as he tries to maneuver himself around her but as he bobs, she weaves and he finds himself blocked from the table. Josie grins as Damon scowls.

Hope has finally found the ring and has wiped it off on her slacks, grabbing Josie’s left hand, ignoring the soft skin and the light nail polish, ignoring the jolt of electricity she feels holding Josie’s hand. The bride’s hand, she reminds herself, carefully sliding the wedding ring back on, lingering for a touch too long before stepping to Josie’s side.

“Hi,” he says quickly. God, he looked as douchey as he sounded and Hope wills herself to keep the smile on her face. 

“Hi,” Hope saves her, suddenly appearing next to her. She has a lovely smile. Introductions. Josie needs to make introductions. 

“This is Hope. She's a florist.” Hope ignores the way her name rolls of of Josie's tongue. Ignores the way thinking of her tongue makes her think of other things and focuses on the libido-killer that was the man standing in front of her. 

“Name's Damon. But you can call me anything you'd like.”

“And I'm sure I will,” Hope says, in the kind of dry tone that has Josie choking back laughter as Hope shakes Damon’s hand with her soaked palm, the grimace on his face enough to leave him scowling as he stalks away, drinks forgotten. 

“You’re a lifesaver. I owe you,” Josie smiles, turning to Hope, who just grins back at her. She’s never smiled so much in her life and ten minutes of being around Josie was turning her into someone totally unrecognizable. 

“I’ll have to think of a way to cash in on your debt then,” Hope replies, eyes scanning Josie’s face before she winks.

* * *

Lizzie watches the interaction with a raised eyebrow, downing a full glass of champagne before she interrupts Pedro and Alyssa on the dance floor. 

“Hey, Pedro, why don’t you go visit with your friends, they all miss you,” Lizzie offers, pointing to the group of kids seated at a table together. 

“Okay,” he smiles as he runs off, the music changing from something vaguely resembling rock to something slower and Lizzie smiles. 

“Our turn for this dance, I think,” she says, sweeping Alyssa up into her arms. “We fit nice, don't we, together?”

“Yes,” Alyssa replies, and she sounds hesitant, cautious, but her eyes are fixed on Lizzie’s face, and there’s a small smile on breaking across her lips.

“Why haven’t we danced together before?” she asks, twirling Alyssa out, back in, intent on leading. 

“Because,” Alyssa replies, dipping her, rather suddenly, “we spent most of our teenage years despising each other, and since then, you’ve been the bride at every wedding we’ve been at.”

“This makes for a nice change, then,” Lizzie decides. “I love dancing with you.”

“Hello, everybody,” Josette greets the reception, the microphone squealing with feedback. Oh great.

“Is this... Is this thing... Is this thing on?”

“Lizzie, please come rescue your mother,” Caroline appears from out of thin air, whispering in her ear, hand clenching around Lizzie’s elbow to pull her away from Alyssa, “and make a proper speech for your sister. You’ve had enough practice by now.” 

“Harsh, Mother,” Lizzie replies, chancing one last glance at Alyssa before she walks to the front of the tent, where a large table was set up for the family of the brides. 

“Caroline is usually the one for grand declarations but I just thought,” Josette continues, before Caroline carries the microphone away with a glare. 

“Darling, you tried,” she whispers to her wife, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

Lizzie grabs the microphone, clearing her throat. “Hi, I’m Lizzie, sister to the bride. The brunette one, but I’m sure you all knew that already. I see some familiar faces here - Anyway, these guys are in love and I think that that's boring, because why have one wedding when you can have three?” The room erupts into laughter and she grins. 

“So Jade and Josie. What can I say about them? They've been in love for years. Years that have seen endless amounts of drinks consumed and meaningless sex - thoroughly enjoyed by me! I’ve been married three times, quite lovely affairs, and they’ve been boring in love.” Laughter bubbles through the room, even as Josie, always so damn stuck up, rolls her eyes. 

“They just stayed at home, as they do. They've been like a married couple for so many years it's a relief that they're finally married. They’re each other’s anchors and safe spaces and I've never before seen Josie’s eyes light up as much as they do when she talks about Jade. At the end of the day, if you’re going to be boring, this is the way to go about it. So, before I do my duty as the absolute best lady and take a bridesmaid home with me,” she winks at Alyssa, “I would like to raise a glass to Jade and Josie. May they grow old together sharing the same pillow,” she finishes. “May they always make each other happy, and may they always be there for each other.”

“Jade and Josie,” the room echoes, and there’s the clink of glasses. 

“Oh, and, now, this is a very big deal,” she teases, eyes moving from the crowd to where Jade was standing. Jade swallows deeply, the color draining from her face. 

“Some say the reason it's taken her this long to get married is her fear...of making just this speech, but she’s making it now! And I know she can do it. Please put it together repeatedly, here's Jade!” Jade looks a bit shaky as she gets to her feet and Josie just smiles. 

“I know something that helps, Jade. Imagine everybody naked. But not my sister- you can save that for a little later....” Lizzie passes the microphone over with a wink and Jade nearly drops the thing at Lizzie’s words. 

Hope watches the scene before her, arms folded. She watches the way Jade seems frozen in place, obviously more than a little nervous. Someone needed to save the poor woman. 

And then Josie leaves her side, dashing up to the front of the room and begins speaking, her hand clasped through Jade’s, a thousand-watt smile on her face as she kisses her cheek with a whisper in her ear. 

“Hi, everyone. I'm Jade, and welcome to my wedding,” the room bubbles with mirth as Josie speaks, and Hope thinks that she looks phenomenal, vivid and so terribly in love. 

“So, I'm glad you're all here looking at me because I want to tell you how much I love Josie. What an amazing, wonderful, uniquely fantastic person she is.”

Applause erupts and Hope should go home, she decides. This is the wedding of an obviously happy couple, the flowers are impeccable and her work here is done.

“Do you want to keep going?” Josie asks her wife, an eyebrow raised. 

“No, no, I think you're doing great,” Jade replies, sitting back down, her gaze on Josie, enchanted. 

“Okay, so this is me now,” Josie grins. “I've been looking forward to this day all my life. And I'm glad to share it with so many people I love… and a few people I've never met before. But I'm sure you're all great, too." Josie paused, swallowing deeply. "I feel like I've known Jade all my life. And I know I'll know her for the rest of it.”

Hope watches her, from across the room, a glass of champagne in her hand, the taste of it bitter on her lips when she drops the flute to the table beside her. She leaves silently, tugging her tie off over her head as she hears laughter behind her, the music slowly beginning as she walks to her Jeep in the dark parking lot. She grabs her phone out of her pocket, an ache in her chest that she can’t quite explain, considers calling Penelope for the night out that she promised before she tosses her phone on the passenger seat with a groan, head on the steering wheel. She's just feeling lonely, that was all. The wedding, the day, it had all been too much - too much what? Too much love? Hope’s walls, miles high since - no, nostalgia won’t do her any good, she reasons. Minutes later, she parks in front of the flower shop, taking the back entrance to the stairs leading to her second-floor apartment, flicking on the lights as she goes. Her cat, Circe, eyes her from her spot on the back of the couch and Hope scratches her head before walking into her bathroom. She washes her face, looking at herself in the mirror as she strips off the white blouse and the black pants, pulling on a tank top and shorts. 

She refuses to study herself in the mirror further, doesn’t want to think about the pained look on her face and the vice around her heart that seemed to materialize when walking away from Josie, no, from the wedding. She doesn't want to, can't give words to the emotions she feels welling upside of her. Perhaps it had been a trick of her mind, looking for the safety one can find only in someone utterly unavailable. She doesn’t even believe the lie herself. The glitter of Josie’s eyes, her beautiful smile, and the way Hope’s world seems to be spinning around her now, they’re still all too memorable. How Josie's hand had felt in hers. How easy it had been to talk to her about absolutely nothing important, but how comforting it had been. No, no, stop, Hope. Don't go there. 

She absolutely, one hundred percent, will not fall for a married woman (too late, a voice she wants to quiet taunts her menacingly). Come tomorrow, she promises herself, there will be more work, and more weddings and this will have turned into a distant memory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we hope you enjoyed this, darlings, and let us know your thoughts in the comments, pretty please.


End file.
